Rae
by CocraSeacht
Summary: Season 4 episode 24: Amplification. Morgan visits Reid in the hospital only to find someone else there whom he did not know. Rae, at first unknown to the team, slowly becomes a huge part of their lives. But will they ever truly know her? Nobody is perfect and Rae is not always as perky as she seems. Cautiously Rated T for future chapters. Undecided on pairing. Reviews are welcome


Derek Morgan sighed. It had been a long day at the BAU. A virus had been released in an unsuspecting park and twelve people had died from the anthrax-like disease. Two more had died when the affects were tested in a book store. They had solved the case and arrested Brown but Reid had contracted the virus and was now in hospital. The team had been informed he had been administered the cure but was still resting.

Morgan was going to sit and wait for him to wake up. Reid was the youngest of the team. He was especially young considering the usual age of FBI agents. The entire team looked out for each other but they kept an extra eye out for their resident genius. Genius or no, the kid had had a difficult upbringing. Although his brain was impressive, when he first joined he had no experience in the field. Morgan and the rest of the team were there to help and watch as he excelled at his job. He provided a new perspective and had formed a bond with all of them.

Reaching Reid's room, Morgan walked in the door and stopped. There was already someone in the room. A woman was sitting in the chair on the left side of Reid's bed with her feet propped on the side of the bed, no shoes on, just socks. Her face was turned away from him rested against the back of the chair. Morgan was unsure of how to proceed. He knew it was none of the team; they had passed on their greetings and well-wishes when he had informed them of his intentions to go to the hospital. Reid also had no family. He was an only child and both his parents were in Nevada. Reid never mentioned any friends he was particularly close to but he wasn't overly talkative about his life in general.

Before Morgan could decide on an appropriate course of action, the person spoke:

"You can come in, you know" the woman said conversationally. "I only ask that you don't eat the pot of jelly on his locker. I already called dibs", she continued lightly. Morgan walked into the room slowly and sat in the chair on the right Reid's bed. Reid was still asleep. He had an IV attached to his arm and he looked tired and paler than usual. Nothing too serious though.

Turning his attention away from Reid, he looked at the girl sitting across from him. He observed her, hoping to find something that would suggest who she was. He could see her earphones plugged into a black phone. Her eyes were closed as she, by his assumption, concentrated on her music. Her thick, brown curly hair was pulled back off her face into a ponytail. She was wearing black skinny jeans and an over-large navy hoody. A pair of black converse trainers was left beside the chair. She was a young woman, around Reid's age. She must be close to Reid, if she wasn't she wouldn't visit him and she definitely wouldn't be comfortable enough to put her feet on the bed. She wasn't American; at least it was unlikely she was. Looking at the pot of jello on Reid's night stand that she had 'dibs' on, she had called it jelly: not American. He had not been able to look for an accent. She hadn't spoken enough for him to tell.

"You know", she spoke again, breaking him from his thoughts, "It's considered rude to stare". She grinned at him. She pulled the earphones out of her ears, removed her feet from the bed and sat up. She had a round, kind face that sparkled with amusement.

"I guess if you _really_ want the jelly, you can have it." She told him after a minute. Morgan chuckled at her. "So, who are you?" she asked bluntly, but not rudely. She sounded curious.

"Derek Morgan", he answered, holding out a hand to shake hers. "I work with Spencer". She shook his hand and nodded.

"So, BAU, huh? I bet that's just a huge bundle of laughs. I'm eating this jelly", she said picking up the jello and plastic spoon, "if you want it, you'll have to fight me for it". She mock glared at him but then just grinned. "Not that I'd stand a chance. You're huge". Morgan grinned at her. He was really starting to like this girl, whoever she was. As if reminding himself he didn't know her he asked:

"So who are you?" Morgan asked turning her question back on her as she peeled the lid off the jello and started eating it.

"Well Mr Morgan", she started but he interrupted.

"Please, call me Derek". Mr Morgan just sounded weird.

"But shouldn't I be respectful to a big, government agent?" She asked playfully, her eyes wide in exaggerated innocence. Morgan chuckled. At that time, Reid started to wake up. He blinked a couple of time, trying to focus his vision.

He was surprised to see two people sitting at either side of him.

"Are you eating jello?" he asked seeing the pot. "Is there more jello?"

"Not that I know of. But if there is, I call dibs" she replied, eating the last spoon from the pot she had. "This is surprisingly good. Hospital food is usually crap". Morgan sat there, watching the interaction between Reid and the girl whose name he _still_ didn't know. Reid looked tired. His movements were slow and his eyelids were drooped.

"Rae, what are you doing here?" Reid asked.

"I'm here to go from room to room to steal jelly", she replied deadpanned. "I came to see you _obviously. _You had me worried there for a while. I thought we had agreed that only I was allowed to kill you?" Reid smiled tiredly and turned to Morgan.

"What happened?"

"You're gonna be alright kid. We got Brown. It's over". Morgan saw the doctor pass and called to her:

"Hey Doc, look who's awake". Reid tried to sit up when she walked into the room but was too weak and was unable to.

"Not so fast", she said smiling to him.

"How's Abbey?"

"She's on the mend, so are the other three. You were right about where to look for the cure". Rae stood up out of her chair and picked up her shoes and the empty jello for disposal.

"I'm gonna head now Spence. I'll leave you to talk to Mr Morgan and I'll call in either later today or tomorrow". She walked over to Reid again and kissed him on the forehead.

"Bye Rae", he said quietly. Rae nodded and walked out of the room. The room was quiet as the watched her leave, still in just her socks. Morgan turned to Reid, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Why was Dr Nichols making anthrax in the first place?" Reid asked, bringing the conversation back on topic. He had seen Morgan's expression but was too tired to get into it at that moment. He knew though, that Morgan wouldn't drop it and he was going to have to explain eventually.


End file.
